Hollow structural components can be used for designs of any kind. This type of construction can allow to keep the weight of the design and material expenses low. However, in this type of construction, stability and strength can be lost. In addition, the cavities provide, due to the larger surface of the hollow component, a larger contact surface for corrosion if moisture or dirt enters. Noise caused, for example, by wind or vibration can also be transferred in or along the cavities.
Due to the shape and/or the narrow dimensions of such cavities it can be difficult to reinforce them efficiently, to insulate them or to control noise transfer.
Local reinforcing elements in the components can be used or integrated, for example, to improve the mechanic properties of hollow structural components. Such reinforcing elements can include metals or plastics or a combination of these materials. In locations that are difficult to access, which can, for example, only be reinforced or sealed after the installation of the component, structure foams can be used. This is the case, for example, in the production of vehicle structures or bodies. An exemplary benefit of structure foams is that they can be installed in a cavity in an unexpanded state and can be foamed later, for example, by an increase of temperature.
In this manner, the inner wall of the cavity can, for example, also be completely coated after the installation of the reinforcement elements by way of cathodic dip coating (KTL) and only afterwards reinforced by foaming of the structural adhesive. For this, the foaming can be done during the curing of the KTL layer in the oven.
A disadvantage of such reinforcing elements is that the mechanic properties of the structural adhesive are affected by the foaming process.